The courage to confess
by LoreDivana
Summary: This is a short Johnlock story or os if you better like this, That will talk mutch about the fact than they are in love with the other, but they still not said it to the other cause they are scared and the two doubt than the person they love, dont love them back.


It's been a long time now since Sherlock and John Watson the ex soldier have meet in the scientific laboratory att Saint-Barthélemy hospital, but despite the time the brave detective still remind perfectly how that happened and how memorable this day was for him. The first time he saw the beautiful blogger the rock heart of the scientists had skip a beat and sometimes had changed in him. He don't know what exactly make him fell so hot and stressful when the blond man came in the same place than him and he doesn't know why he feel more like a human recently. Wich it's abnormal for him cause naturally he is saying than nobody can make him feel anything and than sentiment is a irregularity in the human being. When the detective finally get out of her mind palace he discover than the objet of her mind is sitting just above him in her own harmchair.When the detective finally get out of her mind palace he discover that the object of her mind was sitting just before him in her own armchair. He was looking att him with a little grin in her face. Something seemed to make him joyful but Sherlock didn't understand what was it cause the only think her blogger was looking att was him...maybe he fell in the moon of their was something abnormal in her face than make him smile.

John, why are you watching me like that? it is because i have something weird on my face ??? (Sh)

When the blond men discovered than her favorite detective was out her mind palace and teasing him with her amaising multicolored eye's he passed a hand in her hair blushing intensely. He was feeling so weird than Sherlock saw him like that! omg what he is going to think about me...

Hum...I was just...thinking about something funny don't worry...(jw)

Sherlock made a reflection face putting her hands under her chin. He always know perfectly when John is lying to him and this time this was one. Why was he lying to me? was he trying to keep something hide...well I was going to know that right now.

John with the time you knowing me you should know well than I can said when you are lying or not so what is the real reason please...(sh)

God! no why am I so stupid know I have to said him the real reason why I was watching him during he think but it's so embarassing and he is going to hate me and ask me to left the flat and of course I'm blushing more than before... omg John.

The blogger start being stressful and he look everywhere but not in Sherlock direction. he don't know what to do anymore and... Before her mind had the time to finish her reflection John saw Sherlock stand up from her chair and lead her way to him. Her heart was now pounding to fast for him to understand what was happening, the proximity of the detective was just making him feel weird and uncomfortable. Anyway it was no really the fact than Sherlock was to close than make him felling like this it was more the fact than he doubt of her capacity to control him to commit some act than he will regret. Now it was to late anyway Sherlock was just before him watching every movement he did and there was no way to go back so the blond men stand up to to be just face to face with her flatmate and start staring att him with the same smile he had some time before.

Sherlock...your really sure you want the truth cause after saying that to you I can't go back... so think we'll. (Jw)

The ex-military man fixed her blue ocean eyes deep into the multicolored one of the man than during this year's never stop loving intensely. On it was all the love he have for him, the pain he feel in site cause he had keep this secret during a lott of years now, but the thing we can see the most is the fear of being reject and even he try to keep this part of him secret now he can't. He saw Sherlock than seemed unsure and worried to see him like than and that make her stomach squiz.

John please say it I don't know what it is but I promise I will not abandoned you jour my best friend I'm here for you anytime.(jw)

John take a brief breath and he start talking with a small voice that seem a little bit hesitant.

Well Sherlock I was watching you because...I think you are so cute when you think and after all the intelligence it's really sexy I think... And it's been a while now we know each other and I actually discoverd than I had feeling for you around of tree years ago. I didn't say anyting cause i was scared than you kick me out of your life and i would'nt like loosing our frendship.

The blond man after saying this, stop talking and tryed to don't let de tears he had develop falling out of his eyes. He really was so terribly sad cause he was sure sherlock wouldn't stay her friend anymore...His gaze now lowered to the ground showed his sadness, he did not look at Sherlock.

In her mind the detective was thinking so fast but in real he was froze by what her friends said to him, of corse it was love he was trying to convince hum this wole years than what he feel for John was just friendship but now when he think clearly about it...that was a evidence.

In her mind the detective was thinking so fast but in real he was froze by what her friends said to him. Of corse! it was love what make him feel weird when john is around, the butterflys in her stomach than are making him feel strange... After all this years of trying to convince himself than he was feeling anything for anyone, he finally realised than this is actually not true. Sherlock Holmes the detective than was supossed to be insensitive and dont have heart anymore fell in love with her flatmate. Well life can be so surprising sometime, in the good sens of course.

Some moment after john had to confess his feelings, sherlock regained control of it's moving and it's gesture tenderly posing one's hand under the chin of his blogger, then raised his head so he could look him in the eyes. The doctor unsure about what happen just let the curly haired man controle her move, after letting that go they were lokking att each other eye to eye and thats in a roughtmomentum than after all this waiting sherlock close the distance that separated them.Their lips now we're wrapping to each other in a passionate and sensual kiss than both of them has stopped believing he would arrive after all the years than passed. John a little bit surprised by this impulsion of desirer than sherlock had, stay freeze, but a second after just gave the kiss back more intensly att a pont or he just push the taller man to a wall to keep him closer to him. The detective now was wearring a bright smile during the kiss with is now boyfriend. After a while the two boys separate themself to breath both panting from the sudden desire for contact they had just had. The two baker street boys, next to this event in their living room never leting go each other feeling the pure happiness. Two lovers against the rest of the world ready to do all to finish their life together resolving crimes and living in the pure action of being together.

The end

This was really nice for me to write this os i hope your going to like it and don't hesitate to let some comment and some constructive critic to make me improve my writing skills luv you guys 3


End file.
